Agent Curtis Bolt
Agent Curtis Bolt is an Ultra Agents minifigure released in 2014. He is a member of the Ultra Agents and the inventor of the team. Description Original Bolt wears an all black suit and tie with a white shirt. Over his suit, he is printed with gray and light blue straps and a belt. He is printed with an angry expression, and a blue holographic rectangle over his left eye. He has a second expression, similar to his other side, but with a smirk. Atop his head is a black helmet with gray night-vision goggles. In 70163 Toxikita's Toxic Meltdown, he wears a backpack with two robotic arms. One carries an transparent blue, energy shield, while the other has an energy blade also in transparent blue. His accessories include a White Stud Shooter, while in 70165 Ultra Agents Mission HQ it shows him holding a white ADU gun. 2015 In 2015, Bolt wears are armored, blue outfit with the tie underneath it, which features a black breastplate with grey sides. His torso has many printings of blue lines and the Ultra Agents' logo on his left side. Bolt does not wear a helmet and reveals his hairstyle, being short and swept to tha sides, using the same mould as the Computer Programmer but in brown. His face appears to be slightly redesigned. In 70168 Drillex' Diamond Job he also includes a new jetpack, that has transparent blue wings on both sides. His accessories include a White Stud Shooter and his own wings. Background Curtis Bolt is the inventor of the Ultra Agents team. He was born on an airplane, with his mentor being Professor Brainstein, he was taught in his technological ways. Bolt has made appearance in all of the Secret Intel of the Ultra Agents, being the one who discovered about the AntiMatter's portals, the true identity of the forementioned villain and the location of the AntiMatter's Portal Hideout. Ultra Agents App In the Ultra Agents App Bolt made his first appearance at Mission 4: Toxikita's Toxic Meltdown, where he was found at the secret laboratories of Pointer Island, along with the player agent, as the crystal of Pollutonium, a crystal made of toxic and extremely dangerous components, was made. After Toxikita arrived at the scene, Curtis saw as the crystal fell to the floor. After the crystal was rebuilt, he remained wondering about Toxikita's true plans. Later in Mission 6: Ultra Agents Mission HQ, Curtis was amongst the Ultra Agents at the mobile base, as Terabyte's virus jammed all communications in the city. Solomon Blaze ordered Curtis to look at the tower in Downtown, but his small jet was intercepted by the virus, making it act without control. After communications were back at normal, Curtis managed to fly the jet properly and head at Downtown, just to see Terabyte being incarcerated by the police. The AntiMatter Missions He reappeared at Ultra Agents: The Antimatter Missions, where he was amongst many of his fellow Ultra Agents at the new HQ located in a cargo bay at Mission 1: New Base, New Gear & New Enemies. He was seen fighting against the Spyder invasion along with Caila Phoenix and Solomon Blaze. At Mission 2: Security Breach, he was the one who located the origin of the Spyders, being Spyclops, who was found above the HQ. During the battle against the super villain, Curtis managed to deactivate all of the Spyders, making Spyclops vulnerable without his army. In Mission 3: Attack on Dr. Brainstein's Lab, he along with the player agent travelled to The Peak, in order to stop Drillex and Toxikita of stealing the synthetic Portal Diamond from the Professor. The villains managed to get the gem, but they still needed the plans of Brainstein, which would make the diamond all-powerful. When Toxikita was climbing in the outer walls of the Peak, Curtis shot an harpoon, which pulled down Toxikita's mech to the ground. After the Professor sacrificed his life and the Peak, the explosion pushed the Stealth Patrol out of the mountain, being barely held by the vehicle's harpoon. After Solomon saved them from falling out of the mountain, they received a call from P.U.P. and Caila Phoenix, asking for reinforcements in the HQ. At Mission 5: AntiMatter Strikes, they were seen riding the Stealth Patrol heading towards the battle in Coleport, however, he was intercepted by Drillex, Tremor and Terabyte, all shooting at the Patrol. They were saved by Agents Jack Fury and Max Burns, both wearing the Ultra Armor. After the battle against AntiMatter and Solomon Blaze's sacrifice, Curtis was seen with the other Ultra Agents, the captured super villains and the saved citizens of Astor City, all wondering where was Solomon now. LEGO.com Description Notes *According to a LEGO Club quiz, he was born on an airplane. *His 2015 variant does not wear a helmet. *He created all the Ultra Agents' artifacts, such as the Ultra Armor. *Despite being his mentor during childhood, Curtis didn't seemed to be shocked by the Brainstein's supposed death. *He is voiced by Paul Fraley in all the Ultra Agent media. Appearances *70163 Toxikita's Toxic Meltdown *70165 Ultra Agents Mission HQ *70168 Drillex' Diamond Job *70171 Ultrasonic Showdown App Appearances * Ultra Agents App ** Mission 4: Toxikita's Toxic Meltdown ** Mission 6: Ultra Agents Mission HQ * Ultra Agents: The Antimatter Missions ** Mission 1: New Base, New Gear & New Enemies ** Mission 2: Security Breach ** Mission 3: Attack on Dr. Brainstein's Lab ** Mission 4: The Trap is Sprung ** Mission 5: Antimatter Strikes Gallery of Variations Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:Ultra Agents Minifigures